Ascensor
by genzou
Summary: ¿Qué harías...?
1. Chapter 1

_¿Qué harías tú... _

_...si un día normal de trabajo, cuando vas llegando tarde a tu oficina y subes al ascensor junto a un compañero, se quedan atrapados justo en medio del recorrido?_

- ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?

- Cierra la boca.

- ¡¿Es que acaso no te preocupa esto?!

- No saco nada con gritar, eso no hará que esto se arregle.

- Sasuke-teme…!

- Dobe.

_... Y si lo único que haces cuando estás en frente de tu compañero es discutir y pelear por estupideces?_

- Te crees tan genial, Uchiha.

- Lo soy, más que tú.

- No seas creído, que estes en un cargo más alto que yo no significa nada.

- Sí lo hace, soy más inteligente que tú.

- Idiota, engreído y feo.

- ¿Feo?

- Horrible...

_... Y si, inesperadamente, éste empieza a acercarse seductoramente hacia ti?_

- ¿Qué se supone que haces?

- Camino.

- ¡No me mires así!

- ¿Te pone nervioso?

- No seas tonto, ¿tú ponerme nervioso a mi? Já!

- Como sea.

- Pero no te acerques más...

_... Y si te acorrala en la pared, evitando que escapes con sus brazos?_

- ¡Aléjate!

- ¿Y ese sonrojo?

- Nadie se ha sonrojado, idiota y feo.

- Otra vez… ¿soy feo? ¿Por que será que las secretarias están locas por mí?

- Porque como dijiste, están locas.

- Puede ser…

- ¿Puede ser?

- Tú eres más lindo que yo…

- ¿Qué estás di…?

_... Y si te besa apasionadamente mientras no sabes como reaccionar?_

- Sasuke …

- Naruto, te confieso que hace bastante tiempo que quería hacer eso.

- ¡Eres el idiota máximo de la tierra!

- ¿No te gustó?

- …

- …

- ¡Claro que no! ¿Acaso crees que soy gay?

_... Y si, otra vez, te besa pero ahora tú le correspondes el beso?_

- Sí, lo creo.

- Te odio teme…

_... Qué harías ...?_


	2. Chapter 2

Respiración agitada y mirada profunda. Un sonrojo y una sonrisa triunfante. Uno había conseguido lo que esperaba y el otro había aclarado lo que le inquietaba. Uchiha Sasuke probó el sabor del rubio, mientras Uzumaki Naruto se daba cuenta que le gustaba el moreno.

Y el ascensor seguía sin funcionar.

Como estaban las cosas seguramente ocurriría algo inesperado, pero sólo por uno de los dos, pues el moreno estaba dispuesto a todo para saciar sus dudas y el deseo de poseer al rubio que, desde el primer día de trabajo en esa aburrida oficina llena de secretarias locas, le pareció lo más lindo que había visto.

Los fuertes brazos que antes encerraban al rubio, ahora se posaban en la cintura de este, mientras expertas manos recorrían su espalda. Un pequeño gritito -ahogado en la boca de Sasuke- dio Naruto al darse cuenta que ya su chaqueta no estaba donde él se la había puesto y que la blanca camisa que tanto le costó planchar estaba a punto de salir de su bien formado torso.

- Espera, el ascensor se puede abrir en cualquier momento.

- No te preocupes, esto no se abrirá en unas cuantas horas más.

- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de eso?

- ...

Como odiaba esa sonrisa de "yo-lo-sé-todo", pero no pudo evitar pensar que se veía mucho más sexy con esa expresión en su rostro. Con ese pensamiento, se entregó a las caricias que ya bajaban al borde de su pantalón. Suspiros y gemidos era lo único que se podía escuchar de esa escena.

Los besos eran cada vez más apasionados, profundos, salvajes, lo que a Naruto le parecían los besos más deliciosos que había recibido en su vida. Bueno, hay que decir que el pequeño oficinista no había recibido más que un beso antes de esta experiencia, así que no tenía mucho por donde comparar, pero de lo que estaba seguro, es que nunca en su vida volvería a ser besado de esa forma. Lo que también significaba que si seguían en este jueguito, tendría su primera vez en un ascensor.

- ¡Sasuke, detente!

- ¿Qué sucede ahora, Dobe?

- No creo que sea el lugar adecuado para esto.

Ambos chicos ya estaban desnudos de la cintura para arriba, pero no obviemos que el pantalón de Naruto ya estaba a punto de ser arrancado de sus piernas.

- Nadie vendrá, nadie sabrá.

- Es que.. ésta sería... sería mi primera.. ¡seríamiprimeravez!

- ¿Y crees que no lo sé?

- ¡Por qué siempre te crees el que lo sabe todo, Teme!

- Besos inexpertos, leve temblor por todo el cuerpo, sonrojos.. hasta un bebé se daría cuenta.

- ¡Púdrete, Uchiha!

Rápidamente agarró su camisa, que torpemente volvió a ponérsela, luego su chaqueta e intentó salir del ascensor.. Una burla se escuhó por detrás mientras eufóricamente apretaba el rojo botoncito cercano a las puertas.

Claro, estaban atrapados.

Se acercó a un rincón y se sentó apretando sus rodillas contra su pecho. Sasuke seguía de pie, sin camisa, un poco sudoroso y con el negro cabello un poco desordenado. En un momento, Naruto levantó la vista, pero esa panorámica no era la adecuada para el momento.

- Vístete idiota o pescarás un resfriado.

Como si no lo escuchara, volteó y quedó mirando el paisaje que le brindaba la altura en que el ascensor se detuvo. Su rostro serio parecía preocupado, pero bastante sexy... Las sensaciones y recuerdos del tacto del moreno en el cuerpo de Naruto aún estaban presentes. El rubio agitó la cabeza con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, convencido de que desaparecerían instantáneamente, pero lo único que consiguió fue un fuerte cabezazo que le provocó un desmayo.

Al sentir el pequeño estruendo del golpe, Sasuke se sobresaltó al ver al menor recostado y... ¿dormido? Pensó en la posibilidad del cabezazo, no le extrañaría que el idiota se golpeará.

Se acercó sigilosamente, se arrodilló y lo tomó en brazos. Tan débil que parecía y tan lindo que es, bueno, exceptuando el hilillo de baba que caía por el costado de sus labios, esos labios que hace unos pocos minutos el Uchiha por fin pudo probar.

Murmullos y suspiros incomprensibles. Acercó su oído a su boca y..

- Sasuke...

- ¿Eh?


	3. Chapter 3

Oh no.. y ahora qué con Sasuke..

_Qué harías, si el hombre de tus secretos sueños está en tus brazos susurrando tu nombre?_

Aprovecharte de su debilidad.

Esperar que esté en condiciones de responderte.

Si eliges la primera opción, (_te aseguro que no te arrepientes_), el rubio te odiaría por aprovecharte de él, cosa que no es bueno pues tú no deseas apartarlo de ti.

Si eliges la segunda, existe la posibilidad (_nula_) de que él no acepte.

Vamos Sasuke, piensa.

_Qué harías si de repente comienza a gemir despacito soñando en quién sabe que cosas y pronuncia tu nombre otra vez?_

Te aseguras que piensa en ti y lo dejas seguir imaginando cosas.

Tapas su boca para que no siga provocándote.

Si escoges la primera, tu cuerpo reaccionará solo y no podrás hacer otra cosa que satisfacerte a ti mismo, cosa que Uchiha Sasuke no necesita hacer (_sólo por orgullo_).

Si escoges la segunda, no verás más su cara de placer entre tus brazos.

Vuelve a pensar.

_Qué harías si mientras lo dejas suavemente en el suelo, él inconcientemente agarra tu mano sin dejar que te alejes?_

Vuelve a pasar por tu cabeza la opción de aporvecharte de él.

Tranquila y suavemente retiras tu mano de su agarre.

Con la primera, (_insisto en que no te arrepientes_), puede enfadarse.

Con la segunda, vuelves a perder contacto con él.

Qué dilema!

_Qué harías si cuando ya estás a punto de despertarlo se tira encima tuyo y continúan lo que antes habían dejado inconcluso?_

Te excita mucho más su iniciativa.

No puedes dejar de sorprenderte.

Lo primero, uuh! sesión más fogosa no existiría. Ropa totalmente fuera de lugar. Vidrios empañados, concentración en una sola cosa, clímax que te lleva a la gloria. La voz de tu rubio llena de placer, explosión de emociones y .. de otras cosas.

Lo segundo...

"_Ah teme, me hice el dormido y de nada sirvió mi intención de que te aprovecharas de mí_"

Maldita conciencia...

(_te lo advertí_)

Agh! No me quedó IC el personaje de Naruto y menos el de Sasuke, peeero, no lo pude evitar xD! Amo el yaoi como amo a mi gato ( y eso, es decir mucho).


	4. Chapter 4

Nunca en mi vida he hecho un lemon, así que pido disculpas si querían algo realmente bueno porque ésto está lejos de serlo D:

Pero me esforzaré, lo juro o_ó! para la próxima vez, nee? Y ahora sí, el final *O*!

* * *

Aunque si las palabras de Naruto , que por cierto hacían sentir un idiota al Uchiha, no hubiesen sido dichas, esa mañana de pasión en el ascensor habría ocurrido igual.

Y por venganza, el moreno la hizo más excitante y más "dolorosa" para el pobre rubio...

- Sas.. Sasuke por favor, hazlo luego.

- Es tu primera vez, no quiero que se vuelva algo tormentoso para ti.

- Que lo hagas luego te digo! Por favor.

Lentamente Sasuke masturbaba a Naruto, quien intentaba que el ritmo fuera mucho más rápido dando pequeños movimientos en la pálida mano que presionaba lentamente. Pero éste engreído no lo permitía. Si él hacía eso, Sasuke soltaba la mano, la que era bruscamente puesta en su lugar otra vez.

- Eres cruel - le dijo medio enfadado.

Sasuke, como buen, eficiente e inteligente trabajador, había comenzado ya con la estimulación de la entrada de Naruto, quien concentrándose en no venirse antes de tiempo, no se dio cuenta de esta intromisión hasta que el moreno ya había introducido un tercer dedo.

- Teme! eso duele.

- Lo otro te dolerá más, así que tolera ésto.

El miedo en los azules ojos se dejó ver. Ahora que lo pensaba, él siempre imaginó una primera vez con una mujer, en sus planes nunca estuvo hacerlo con un hombre. Por eso, él ya tenía preparado el repertorio de palabras de apoyo cuando fuera el primer hombre que entraría en sus cuerpos.. pero de nada sirvió pasarse noches en eso, si va a ser él quien las necesita ahora. Y para colmo, las palabras del Uchiha no lo calmaban para nada.

Mentalmente se repetía " será un dolor de momento, después llegaré al cielo de placer". Unas cinco veces lo dijo en su cabeza, mientras empezaba a sentir que algo duro y grande se acercaba a su trasero.

- Será un dolor de momento, después llegaré al cielo de placer!!!! – gritó.

- Al cielo? Te equivocas, al paraíso - fue lo último que escuchó antes de sentir que se partiría en dos. El otro roncamente gimió en su oído, disfrutando la estrechez del rubio y esperando que se relajara un poco. Cuando ya hubo desaparecido un poco la molestia, lo incitó para que se moviera.

- Sasuke, más fuerte.. más fuerte!

- Cómo digas.

Embestidas profundas y un poco bruscas, pero que se sentían más que bien. Sasuke seguía masturbando al pequeño oficinista, quien no paraba de gemir. Ni en sus sueños se había sentido tan bien, ni imaginando siendo él el que lleva las riendas de la situación se había sentido tan bien, ni mirando esas películas XXX que el viejo Jiraiya le prestaba a veces se había sentido tan bien. Sasuke era un

dios en esto.

- Sasuke.. ah .. con cuán.. cuántos más.. has.. aah .. estado?

- Dobe, ésta.. mm.. también es mi primera vez.

Por la sorpresa, Naruto se corrió en la mano de Sasuke.. y unos minutos después, Sasuke terminó dentro del rubio. Delicadamente lo abrazó por la espalda mientras sus respiraciones se calmaban, quería transmitirle en silencio que lo hace un tiempo guardaba en su interior y que gracias a este imprevisto fue capaz de sacar, aunque siendo algo impulsivo. Pero vamos, es un Uchiha, no se le puede pedir más.

Mientras el rubio pensaba en lo difícil que es tener sexo.

De repente, algo se movió. El ascensor comenzaba a funcionar otra vez, y ellos estaban sin ropa en su interior. Maldición. Rápidamente se vistieron y cuando se Sasuke se acomodaba su cabello mirándose en el empañado vidrio, se abrieron las puertas.

- Oh! qué calor hace aquí, si hasta los vidrios se han empañado. Gracias por rescatarnos, Sakura chaaan. – intentó disimular el rubio.

Salieron los dos sin decir más. Llamados por el jefe, asistieron los dos al despacho y cuando estaban entrando escucharon un cuchicheo a sus espaldas. Claro, con el apuro, no se percataron de cómo se vistieron. Las risas eran obvias, andar sin camisa pero sí con corbata y encima la chaqueta era algo realmente ridículo. El Uchiha entró riéndose al despacho.

- Idiota, ésto es tu culpa.

- No sacas nada con gritar, dobe.

- Cállate!!!

Sakura se dedicó a limpiar las evidencias de éstos dos. Pensó que sería más rápido así que hizo funcionar el ascensor antes de tiempo. Mirando hacia ambos lados, retiro un pequeño artefacto ubicado en el techo de aquella cabina.

Ups! Una sonrisa triunfante en el rostro de la pelirrosa y luego las miradas ansiosas de todas las demás chicas.

_Los imprevistos no pasan. La coincidencias no existen.  
_

_  


* * *

_

Espero que haya quedado claro que la causante del "imprevisto" fue Sakura. Me encanta hacerla amante de esta pareja. Es la que nos representa dentro de la historia eh eh!

Así que es importante la linda pelirrosa.

Gracias por leer. Esta súper historia iba a quedar sólo con el primer capítulo, siendo un shonen-ai inocente, pero fue aceptada xD cosa que no esperaba, así que gracias otra vez.


End file.
